


A marriage story

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Begging, Broken Bones, F/M, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, Random prompt, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Small Towns, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, Ultimatums, Woman on Top, petty revenge, song prompt, townspeople - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling,Prompts:for marchRandom: Let Her Go (song)Mr.gold the dealmaker.masterManipulator.had set his devious sights on kind sweet Belle French. When the tables are turned in a unexpected way.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 12





	A marriage story

Belle gold sat down on the cot in the back room staring forlornly down at the band of gold around her finger.today was their 8th wedding anniversary.8-years bound to him in unholy matrimony, and not by choice.not at first anyway.but then things change.they ultimately always do whether we want them to or not.

Mr.gold the most feared and reviled man in town had decided to marry. and he had chosen her to be his wife.despite the fact that she didn't want to marry him.her rejection seemed to only fuel his desire to have her.no body told Mr. gold No, in this town Mr. gold got what he wanted No matter what the consequences.he was an Master manipulator manipulating people and circumstances to suit his needs.and unfortunately for Belle and her Father Mr. gold had set his sights on them.

The word No had No meaning.No didn't apply to him.so when the cool calculating Mr.gold got down on one knee presenting her with the biggest diamond she had ever seen! asking her to marry him and her answer was No,her denial.her refusal didn't register.No one said No to him.No one denied him.and Mr.gold would not be denied.an deal was offered.a ultimatum actually,

Mr.gold showed up on their doorstep the morning after she refused his marriage proposal with the spark of the devil in his eye.grinning ear to ear he offered her the deal.either she agreed to be his wife or her Father would be carted off to the Sanitarium. it was an thinly veiled threat. using her Father's public drunkenness as the tool to wield his power over her.if she refused him again she might not see her Father again.so the choice was made.and that very afternoon she became Mrs. gold.bound by a simple band of gold to a hatful man that she venemy despised.

Their Wedding Night had been the worst Night of their long marriage together.she had been a virgin but then he knew that.she suspected that to be the very reason alone that he wanted her.that awkward Night as he moved above her she felt like her body wasn't her own anymore. she belonged to him now.in body and in name.he was gentle.tender at first.then as their Wedding Night continued he became more aggressive.more forceful.he kept at her all Night long.taking..taking what he deed belonged to him! keeping her down.having her at his mercy completely,

After their Wedding Night he hardly ever touched her again.they had sex once a month despite sharing a bed together. she was the trophy wife.her duty as Mrs.gold was to see to all the household needs while her husband handled business matters.  
she spent her mornings tending to her husband's needs as he prepared for his day.choosing his suits for him organizing his breakfast and planing the dinner menu for the maid.they sat at the breakfast table Mr.&Mrs.gold.drinking their coffee in silence and every morning before he left for work he softly kissed her forehead as he would a well behaved child.she spent her afternoons in their library reading.in the evenings after he came home from work they would sit down to dinner in the dinning room together.just two of them.forcing polite dinner conversation while they picked at their food.

In the beginning Their married life together had been awkward.filled with silence and cold distance over the years their marital relationship had felt more like platonic roommates then anything else.she told herself that she wasn't lonely. that she had everything she needed despite her cold loveless marriage. she had her Father  
safe and sound. her circle of friends the sympathy of the whole town and all the books she could read.almost everything  
she had ever wanted.almost,

When she first became shackled to him she found herself having these daydreams.  
fantasies, about her husband and his unfortunate untimely passing. perhaps a robbery gone wrong or a car accident leaving her the merry widow.as the years passed she give up on theses flights of fancy.this was her life.she was chained by a band of gold to Mr.gold.

Then everything changed,last Winter their simple life had been turned upside down.knocking them both out of their marital routine.

One Wintery afternoon her strong and stubborn.infuriating, husband had been out collecting rent in his usual attire and in his dress shoes when he slipped on a patch of block ice.falling down hard and breaking his hip.she was surprised to find herself rushing to the hospital after receiving the call. maybe she thought it was a prank.a joke, Mr.gold helpless in the hospital?  
'Ridiculous' it had to be some kind of joke.but it wasn't.her husband was in the hospital weak and helpless.in need of long term care and needing her help.he needed her, Oh how the tables had turned! 

Her husband had looked up at her with desperation as she entered his hospital room.he was in pain and so helpless.all the nurses had been ignoring him out of petty spite and she could understand that.but,  
he was her husband and something inside of her couldn't allow him to sit there and suffer.she took charge of the situation for the first time in her life,barking orders at the nurses and demanding to see the absent Doctor while her husband had only Blinked and nodded his head in relief.She had spent their whole married life hating him.wishing him harm.now, she had become her husband's caregiver.Mr.gold was as weak as a lamb and at her mercy now. 

The nature and extent of his injury meant that it would be a long recovery He would need long term care.after he was released from the hospital she brought him home where she had to hire a private nurse to care for him.she oversaw to his medical needs making sure that her husband was being properly taken care of.the towering intimidating Mr.gold had become as docile as a lamb.to weak to do the most mundane things on his own.Belle had become his right hand until it became clear that they couldn't continue to neglect the business. things had to get done. so it was decided that she would handle all of the business matters until her husband was well enough again.

Every morning her husband's needs were handled by the live in nurse. while she showered and got ready for work.she had a light breakfast every morning by her husband's bedside before leaving for work.she kissed him on the cheek every day promising to be home for lunch before she left for work.

Mrs.gold was now in charge of the finances.the shop the rent.sweet little Belle French held the power now,the mayor had been ecstatic by this new development.  
practically delighted with her husband's unfortunate situation.the whole town in fact was practically bursting with joy over his prolonged absence. things were running smoothly at first. after she'd made a few changes.rent was now due on the second week of the month not on the first.and rent was paid by overnight drop box instead of her husband's archaic in person methods.the town had been more then happy with the new arrangements even the foot traffic had picked up at the shop.the business was doing well until a few close friends had needed a little more time with the rent.some only making partial payments.and while Belle had been more then happy to obliged them some other renters had taken it as a sign to outright not pay any rent.believing that meek little Belle French wouldn't dare turn anyone out.and they were right.at first she couldn't do that.even some friends had began to take advantage of her good nature.with some even taking the liberty of borrowing things from the shop without paying or even asking.it soon became clear to Belle what the whole town thought Of her.she was just a doormat to them.they could just walk all over her! and that revelation had left her shaken to her core.she went home to her husband to vent.complaining about her day while he listened with a smug smile of amusement on his face.the tables had most certainly turned, they were both in the others shoes. 

When Gold had been given a wheelchair to move around with she had thought that maybe things would get back to normal. but her husband had become reluctant to leave the house.he claimed that he didn't want the townspeople to see him as weak.then another month had passed and soon her husband was able to walk on his own.with the aide of a cane.her husband had become an shut in. Outright refusing to leave the house, he became A prisoner of his own wounded male pride and shame.it soon became painfully clear to Belle that Mr.gold the town's most powerful man wouldn't be returning any time soon. her husband's prolonged absence forcing her into makings some hard decisions.either she changed her own very nature.or, give up and hire someone else? she went to her husband seeking his advance.which proved to be unhelpful as he said that the decision was entirely up to her.Belle French had never considered herself to be a coward. she had always believed that if you do the brave thing bravery would surely follow.making a choice Belle gold let go of sweet little Belle France.she let that part of herself that she so desperately clung to go. she wasn't that same naive little girl anymore.she was now the woman who had married and lived with the cunning Mr.gold.she was now Mrs.gold.

The whole town soon realized that she was No pushover,she was No ones doormat.and it wasn't long before they said that she was No better then her husband.

the girl she use to be was gone now.

Soon after the bookworm had shown her teeth the desperate souls her husband had called them.came seeking to make a deal with Mrs.gold.deals however were not her Forte.for those matters she sought her husband's help.and he had been more then happy to craft the finer points of the deal. nothing had brought that dark gleam. that spark of the devil in her husband's eye like making deals did.discussing deals with her husband was the only time she caught a glimpse of the old Master manipulator that was Mr.gold.

Other things had changed in the Gold household.sex, sex had been the unspoken change between them. Belle had been more then stressed lately.feeling frustrated Belle had found sex to be a wonderful stress reliever.now however due to her husband's hip injury she was always on top.riding him to blissful completion while he gripped the bedsheets as he begged her for a kiss.a request that she would deny him.until after as they bask in sweet afterglow would she lean down and kiss him.and her husband would hungrily meet her deepening the kiss. Kissing her as if he were a starving man.

Before the accident they hadn't been a tactile couple.but now intimacy was something that they both craved.starved for touch and affection.

Belle gold sat on the cot in the back room of the shop staring forlornly down at the band of gold around her finger.today was their 8th wedding anniversary, 8-years together were they happy? She found herself asking.she was surprised to find that she didn't hate her husband.not anymore.  
not for a long time.when had that happened? She shook her head unable to recall.throughout their whole marriage her husband actually hadn't been the beast she thought he would be.he was a just a man.a lonely man who wanted companionship.he had always been kind to her.he was not the man she thought he was.

Belle bit her lip deep in thought. should she get him an anniversary gift? After all he had phoned earlier to say that he had arranged for Helga To make them something special for dinner tonight.

The traditional 8th Anniversary Gift  
Was Bronze.which as she understood it represented beauty and durability.she was sure she could find something in the shop that would do..or maybe she'd just pick up some flowers on her way home from work.that might be better she decided,

**Author's Note:**

> One more fic too post tonight, Hint, this one’s gonna be an anyelle fic. guess which RC character it is?


End file.
